The present invention relates to a device for receiving and collecting tubes, rods, or the like, i.e., elongated stock, as it arrives on a track or the like; and more particularly, the invention relates to the noise reduction of, in, and for such a device.
The German patent No. 12 08 238 discloses a device of the type referred to above. The particular device is constructed from belts. The tubes arrive on an inclined path and are stepwise lowered under utilization of control means which include a light barrier. Edges and inclined path could be covered by a material which reduces noise, so that the travelling tubes as they arrive do not make much noise.
It was found to be troublesome that upon being placed onto a pile of tubes in the device, the dropping tube as it hits others produces a considerable amount of noise. This problem has not been solved in a satisfactory manner. Particularly, as a tube is being lowered onto the pile, it may roll into a different position and that produces more often than not a considerable amount of noise.